Home
by LovelessKiara
Summary: Sometimes, finding our home doesn't mean to find a house, we just need to find the right person to share it with. Hiccup/Rapunzel with some Jack/Merida by the side.


Disclaimer: "They do not belong to me, just the story~"

OTP time! Welcome to the best Hiccunzel one-shoot you will ever read! xD *headshot*

* * *

It was supposed to be a quiet night until the storm burst in the middle of the woods, trapping them all between the trees. In a moment, everything was covered in white, the wind began to cutt off their faces and the cold brutally whipped.

Hiccup was accustomed to the snow. Living in a place like Berk, you become familiar with it, so he easily progressed trough the almos invisible trail. Merida was close behind, apparently well by taking his bow as support, and Jack was floating in front of them leading the procession, for being the winter spirit he had an affinity with the weather.

"Hey, Frosty boy," Merida called angrily "can't ye talk to th' ice an' tell it to stop, or whatever?"

"Sorry, princess, I told you before," he replied turning to her and imitating her Scottish accent "I can't do it right now."

"Yoo're a graet help."

"I know, not like Your Majesty." Jack replied and simpered. His voice turned sharp when he added. "No nee to rest! We can be on time!"

"Enough!" She yelled loading an arrow to the bow.

Hiccup sighed.

"Come on, guys, stop it," he said leaning a bit on Toothless. "A trained dog would be more useful."

Merida opened her mouth to protest, but a little moan attracted their attention. Rapunzel had fallen in the snow. Her blonde hair was waving wildly with the wind, and her skin was so pale that could blend perfectly into the ice. Before anyone could react, Hiccup was beside her offering his hand to help.

"You okay?"

"Y-yes, I'm sorry..." she smiled weakly. That's when the boy realized about the girl's scanty clothes, and the absence of her shoes. Definetely she was not so used to the cold as Jack, Merida or even him. She was furiously trembling, and her lips were beggining to take a bluish.

Rapunzel was on the verge of hypotermia. She needed a heat source as soon as possible, otherwise, she would fall asleep and die. Before she could react, he grabbed her by her waist and carried her in his arms, so she'll move away from the snow, would protect her from the wind and provide some warmth at the same time. "Come on. Let's go."

"H-hiccup?" She asked, confused. That wasn't a normal behavior for him.

"We need to find a place of refuge," the viking said in an authoritative tone. "A cave, or something like that. Jack, can you find one?"

"No prob," he agreed.

The Guardian took less than five minutes to find a cave tucked between the gale. Hiccup, still carrying with Rapunzel, and Merida went in with him.

"Well, it's not a palace but...," Merida joked nervously.

"It will keep us safe from the wind," Jack added.

For the first time, she showed a huge and sincere smile to him. "Exactly!"

Jack stammered and unintelligible response and said he would start a bonfire. And, though the shadows of the night half hidded his face, Rapunzel could swear that he blushed. She laughed softly and adressed to Hiccup.

"I'm fine now," she smiled. "Really. I'm not even trembling."

He carefully placed her on the cave's floor.

"Thanks... I'm sorry for being more a nuisance than a help," she added sadly.

"Don't say that," Hiccup replied. "It's just that your chance has not reached yet. You're a Guardian like us. You couldn't be chosen by mistake, don't you think so?"

The blonde ducked her head.

"Maybe... you're right."

After that, the silence enveloped them, declining the environment until the tension could be touched with their fingers.

"Huh... hey, Merida, do you think you can hunt anything for dinner?" Hiccup asked.

She glanced at outside and shook her red head.

"Ah doubt. Not with that time, at least. I'll try it when the storm abates."

"You did what you could," Jack said. Although there wasn't malice in those words, Merida frowned. "What?"

"Don't patronize meh, Frost. Warnin' ye."

"I just wanted to be kind!"

"Then ye should try harder!"

Hiccup put his hand to his forehead. "Here we go again..."

Rapunzel sighed.

"Hey, guys... you should go to sleep," she suggested. "I mean, we can't move with that storm so... why you don't sleep until we can continue? We don't have to do anything right now. Hiccup and I can stand guard while you rest. Right?"

"I don't see why not," Hiccup approved relieved.

Merida glared at them, but she finally accepted. "Okay. Goodnecht, or whatever."

"Yeah, same here," Jack added. "But that doesn't make us friends or anything like that."

"I know, I know."

"Good 'nite."

An they both went at the bottom of the cave, where they layed on the opposite ends.

"They're like kids," Hiccup whispered with a smile, walking over Rapunzel to the cave's entrance.

"Oh, I think they like each other."

"What? They HATE each other. You saw it by yourself."

"Well," Rapunzel reflected. "We are about to find Pitch and Gothel, so all of this is going to end soon. Then, we are all going to come back to where we belong, and we aren't going to see us never again. I's very hard to see how you fall in love with someone you'll never be with. I suppose, of course," she quickly added, laughing nervously.

"I... I didn't think about it," he said.

Rapunzel blinked. "Don't you miss your home?"

"No. Well, yeah, a little," he admitted. "But I'm not worried about it. I'm sure that they're all fine."

"But you and Toothless disappeared," she said carefully.

"Yeah..."

They both looked back behind them to the sleeping dragon. Pascal was sleeping too, on Toothless' head. The image made them smile.

Hiccup lied. The truth was that he had not stopped to think about Berk much. Would his father be so concerned? The twins would be imagining things about their disappearance, Snotlout "comforting" Astrid...

Astrid.

What did she think about this? How did she react? And, the most important, how would she react when he'll come back?

"Hiccup?"

Rapunzel's voice made him come back to the reality.

"It's nothing, I was just... thinking," he laughed. Eager to change the theme, he added: "And what about you? Don't you miss your family or..? You never talk about your home. Even Jack told us about his story, you're the only who didn't."

She shrugged, uncomfortable. "It's not easy..."

"You can trust me."

"And I trust you! You're my closest friend right now!" She exclaimed. "But... it's just... I don't really have a home."

"Huh?"

The young female inspired.

"I don't have anyone waiting for me. Just a prison. I lived my entire life inside a tower, alone. The only one who took care of me was Mother Gothel, and now she's..."

"That witch?! You gotta be kidding," Hiccup interrupted her.

"She told me that the outside world was dangerous," she explained, srtrocking her hands through her hair. "So I never could escape from the tower. But I always wanted to see what was beyond it, so... here I am!" She giggled.

"Why would she do something like that?" He asked.

Rapunzel shrugged again, looking away from him. She really trusted Hiccup, but she kept her secret since always. She wasn't prepared to say the truth yet. "Who knows?"

The boy stayed silent when his friend's words died. He could'nt imagine living trapped into a tower. And less imagining Rapunzel, the cheerful and sometimes crazy Rapunzel. He shuddered at the thought.

And she was going to go to that place again?

"Come with me."

Rapunzel was shocked.

"W...what?"

"Come with me," he repeated, feeling his heart beating furiously. "To Berk. You don't need to stay there anymore."

"You're serious..." she said with atonishment.

"O-of ocurse I am! W...we're friends, a-aren't we? I want to help you, Punz," he stammered while his face blushed. _'Awesome' _he thought, _'Now she see me as an idiot. I'm the best'. _

Rapunzel's happiness was immense when she embraced him with all her forces and suddenly kissed him. From all her possible reactions, that was the last one he would though, but that doesn't mean he didn't like it. It was... nice. So when he finally separated, after what seemed like hours in each other's arms, he could not help feeling slightly annoyed.

"Can I ask... why did you do that?" He inquired.

"Oh, eh... is it bad?" She asked horrified while stepping back. "I... I though that when you want to thank someone you can give him a kiss! Especially if you really love that person! I'm so sorry, Hiccup, I never think before do anything!"

"No, no, it's okay," he assured. "It's just I didn't expect that. And... you can't go handing out kisses to anyone."

The blonde smiled with petulance. "But you're not _anyone_."

"You know what I mean."

Rapunzel nodded seriously and kisses him in the cheek.

"Better now?"

"Maybe."

"Well, I prefer the first one."

"I know, me too."

A silence.

"Wait a sec, did you say that you LOVE me?" Hiccup exclaimed, startling her.

"And now you notice, you silly?" Rapunzel laughed softly, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Excuse me, Ma'am," he rolled his eyes. "Whatever. I love you too, Rapunzie."

She smiled. "I know. But I like to hear it. If we're going to live together, we should have to get along. But... if your family doesn't like me?"

"They will. You're awesome."

"But if they don't?" Rapunzel asked.

"I have a dragon. We can go anywhere we want," Hiccup laughed. "A home it's not a place. You just have to find a person to share it with."

Rapunzel closed her eyes.

"Then that's my home."

* * *

First: sorry for the obvious mistakes. English is not my main language, and Merida's accent was so freaking terrible to write xD Anyways... did you liked it? Because I did *slaps*

I'll write more about this pairing soon :3 Oh, and Jack/Merida too. Leave some reviews with your critiques, please!


End file.
